


Untitled romance

by jonnybernthal



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Budding Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnybernthal/pseuds/jonnybernthal
Summary: This starts as you and Peter and being friends that meet through certain connections. Let's just say you know the Avengers for some reason, you meet Peter and you two become friends, pre-Thanos. I know that would technically mean you're 5 years older but let's just pretend for the story you are or are closer to Peter's age. Fast forward post Endgame and you two have been friends for a couple years. You knew him before his fade to dust and after. You two are in college and conveniently go to the same University. You get my point, right? Enjoy the story! It will definitely be a series!





	1. not just friends

"How long have you known me?" 

You turned to Peter and crossed your arms with a smile on your lips, "2 years," you stated amused with his sudden outburst. Your microbiology book sat unattended on the desk with random scribbles on the notepad next to it. 

"Okay and in those 2 years, what have you learned about me?" Peter continued. 

"That you're Spider-man? Where are you going with this Parker?" A little confused you scooted your swivel chair closer to the desk you had pushed away from. He sat across from you, fiddling with the suit hanging haphazardly from his backpack. You both knew Bruce would come back any moment and interrupt your study session shooing both of you out of the access restricted lab. Not that that ever stopped you two from sneaking in when they were out anyway. 

"No, I mean- wha-what do you think..about me?" Peter was more serious, not his usual goofy or joking self. That was the only reason you began to actually think about your words more carefully. 

You weren't sure why this had just come about, before this you guys were discussing the stages of a virus, but the expression on his face said he needed a really thought out answer.

"I think..I think you care a lot about people and their well-being and i believe that's a really good quality in a person. You're actually really funny and you make me laugh all the time, which says a lot cause I loathe most people. You're smart as hell but you don't ever brag about it or make people feel insignificant. You listen to people? And you always listen to understand not just respond, you know?" 

He nodded with a small smile tugging at the corner of his pink lips. "And you literally have a pop culture reference for every situation, I don't know how you always beat me to those...Sometimes I realize that you're honestly one of the best confidants I have in the world, and I haven't even known you very long. And I guess the last thing I could say is..."

You trailed off and looked down at your fingers. The air conditioning picked up and the whole lab shuttered with the release of ventilated air. You looked back up to Peter's hopeful eyes, the golden reflects as his lashes flirted down and back up. He was hanging on to your every word in this moment, whatever you said filled him with relief and angst. "I wish more people told you how loved..you are. Y'know like the world would be a little colder without you around." You both sat at that thought, you with the memory of his once fade to literal dust that left you without him for nearly 5 years. Even if you two had just met months before that, it still hit you pretty hard. 

Peter looked like his eyes had swell a little with tears but he immediately readjusted in his chair and scratched the back of his head nervously. His cheeks were reddening just before he said, "I didn't expect such a really good answer. Wow- thank you uh- I'm serious, I don't think anyone has ever said such a nice thing about-about me." He smiled a lot wider now and tilted his head to the side slightly which caused your heart to flutter at how adorable he was in that moment. 

"I asked you because Ned told me something the other day that made me think, and I wanted to know what you would say because you're like, one of my greatest friends." His mouth was still ajar like he wanted to say more but he stopped, after that a burst of air flooded through the lab as the door opened to Bruce walking in. 

"What did Ned sa-" 

"You know Tony would be mad at me if he knew you kids got in here while on my watch." Bruce interrupted from behind you, he looked over his black frames and smiled at you two. 

"Oh Sorry Mr. Banner we'll get out of your hair!" Peter shot up grabbing his backpack. 

You smiled as you rose and grabbed your book and notedpad as you and Peter walked towards the door and said goodbye to Bruce. 

"So," Peter said as you two walked alongside each other through the long corridor. "I'm bored, we should go do something. Just me and you." 

You looked in his direction, a smile on both of your faces that only got wider when you made eye contact. "The movies?" 

"Eh we always go to the movies. What abooouuutt.." 

"Let's go to East River, we could have like a picnic? Or at least just look at the water I don't kno-"

"No that sounds good! I haven't been there in a while, I miss the view" Peter quickly said before you changed your mind. He liked the idea more than he admitted and was pretty ecstatic to see it with you. 

-

Peter made you two stop at his favorite bodega to get snacks and sandwiches for your picnic. You followed behind as he bought all of the snacks, even though you offered to pay, and headed out the door. Not before giving the bodega cat lots of rubs and "You're so cute," from both of you. 

He reached in his backpack to hand you your sweet tea before pushing the grocery bag back in and zipping it up. 

Even though the conversation was long over now, you couldn't help but wonder what Ned had said to Peter. It had to be something pivotal and you racked your head with possibilities. Was it something about you? Was it something about both of you? There was this unspoken thing between you and Peter, and everyone noticed it. Even if you guys went on saying 'we're just good friends' people knew it was bull. 

The way Peter looked at you is the way every woman wants to be looked at. Well, at least by a guy they like. 

But you two never delved into your budding relationship even though you wanted to for a while, you were just nervous. He's Spider-man after all, he saves the world alongside the Avengers and all you save is, well, food to eat for later or your dog from biting off his own tail, etc. There was the perfect opportunity to talk to him right after he asked you that big question and you could barely scratch his surface before Bruce interrupted. Damn you, Bruce. 

Maybe, just maybe, you would bring it up at the river and see if he takes the bait. Yeah, just bring up something about Ned, the uh party that was coming up, and that's your in. 

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Peter snapped you out of your thoughts as he stopped and turned to look at you. He was starting to get taller and taller, you only noticed in a moment like this because he was looking down at you. Months ago you two were both eye level. He was also starting to fill out in a very good way, his clothes once baggy now seemed to contour the muscles underneath. 

"Wait what'd you say, sorry I was deep in thought." You bit your lip hoping he wouldn't press that statement further. 

And as if he was reading your previous thought he asked, "Are you going to that party that Jack on the basketball team is throwing? Supposed to be real fun" he used air quotes on 'real fun' because he knew how you were about parties. 

You hadn't anticipated Peter would ask first, but this was it, the shot. "Yeah! Actually was gonna ask you that, are you and Ned going?" you added emphasis to Ned's name so that you could segway into your next point without question.

"Yeah if you're going we're going, I need to see you actually try to let loose." 

"Oooh burn Parker, at least I don't disappear all the time to fight crime." You made a face and realized that comeback wasn't actually good while Peter smirked and laughed. "Which reminds me" you quickly moved on,"What did Ned say to you? Y'know when we were taking in the lab." 

Peter turned back to the sidewalk and dodged a man that almost collided with him. His face had gone from a smirk to a slight smile as he mulled over his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. You couldn't read his expression but you could tell he was weighing his words with hesitation.

"You..wanna know? Honestly?" he spoke still looking down at the pavement. 

"I can't stop thinking about why you asked me that, so yes, I wanna know." 

"He..he told me that me and you would be good together." He looked over to you for your reaction before continuing. "He said I should just ask you how you felt about me..and I wanted to say more but Bruce came in.." he shook his head, "and I was nervous anyway, that's why I shot up so quick. I guess I just didn't know if you would.." he gestured between you two for emphasis, "and if it turned out you didn't like me like that I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know this is awkward and-"

"No-no it's not. I wanted to talk more about it too before Bruce came in and I've been thinking about what I said since then. I like you Peter, I mean I have for a while. I just-didn't wanna ruin it either. " You looked down at your feet now, a little nervous at your final confession of feelings. Your heart was beating faster and faster, beginning to sound like it was in your ears. 

Peter, however, was glad to finally hear it out loud, his cheeks turned red and he was satisfied that he finally had peace of mind. Hearing it from your mouth was like an instant feel of relief ran through his body, to him it meant it wasn't one sided. The connection he undoubtedly felt with you wasn't just in his head. 'May was right' he thought to himself. 

He rubbed his jaw and scratched at his neck. "Are you gonna be awkward around me now or" you blurted after a few seconds of silence. 

"No! No i'm just glad to finally hear you say it. I mean I thought you did and I knew I did but- I'm just glad we talked about it." He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to his body before starting, "Now Aunt May can stop nagging me about you too, she's been really persistent. She likes you." 

You looked up at him and smiled, Aunt May's approval was something you never knew would make you so proud. 

 

In his grasp something had changed now, before a hug from Peter made your heart flutter and gave you butterflies, something you almost never wanted to admit out loud as it made you feel extremely prepubescent. But now it did all that and more, because now you knew it wasn't just a friendly hug. Little did you realize it was the first of many times you would be glad you finally told Peter how you felt. All the moments that came after this one proved to you that you should've just done it sooner. His muscles flexed and you felt it through the layers of your clothes, looking down at his hand dangling over your shoulder. Should you grab it, or is it too soon? You wanted to hold it, finally feel what it was like to clasp his warm hand in yours; play with his fingers while he rubbed at your own. 

Before you could he moved his hand to your shoulder and squeezed while his thumb rubbed your back. 

"This is nice," you blurted. 

"I agree. But we haven't even made it to the river yet, that will be nice." You two looked at each other with a single synchronized nod and smiled.


	2. a big surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives you a surprise you might never forget and you two get closer than ever. Happy has important news (continued in the next chapter).

The sun was just starting to set outside your window before your phone buzzed to life. You grabbed it and the light illuminated your whole face in the dark room. Peter had texted you, 'Meet at this place in 20, I have a surprise for you.' His current location was attached to the next message, you clicked it and it expanded to show you the location map, but you had never been where the dot was. 

Peter said earlier around 4 o'clock, the last time you two spoke on the phone, that he would send you something later and to look out for it. You questioned through the receiver why he was being secretive and he only answered, "You'll see," and left you to wait. For hours your brain racked with ideas about what he was going to send you. You had sat for hours barely paying attention to Stranger Things playing on your TV while you listed through all possible options. Nothing. 

Now, finally, at 8:29 pm he was texting you some auspicious location to meet him at. 

So you slipped out of your comfortable bed and pulled on your jeans and a jacket, grabbed your keys and a tiny web grenade Peter had gave you for protection before slinking out of your place. 

________

You looked out of the window just as Siri from your phone said, "Arrived." 

It was a tall abandoned building with slight construction work on one side. Whoever was working on it had clearly given up though as it looked like it had been deserted for a few months maybe even years. 

You stepped out and looked up at how many stories it seemed to be, all the way up to the night sky almost. Which, by the way, was only lit up by how bright and big the moon seemed, a full moon conveniently. 

There was the patter of soft foot steps behind you and as you slowly turned around, hand on the web grenade prepared for anything, you turned to see fully suited Spider-man behind you. 

Peter ripped off his mask and revealed that cute flushed face of his with a smile plastered on it. "Took you long enough," he said with a chuckle. He was happy to see you. 

"Where have you brought me to Parker?" 

He reached out a suited hand, "Shall we?" Just as you grabbed it he shot his other in the air and lifted you two off the ground with gentle ease. There weren't too many times you air lifted with him, due to the general fear of heights (and slight fear he might drop you), but you had to admit Peter had a way of making it seem graceful when he did it with you. Other times he looked like tarzan swinging around. He was extra careful with his movements when it involved you, especially if your life was at stake. 

When he reached the floor he wanted he swung you two in and carefully placed you on the ground after his feet reached surface. You looked around and there was really nothing to the eyes meet. Only his backpack and some books he must of been looking at were on one of the desks that had to have been left prior to construction. 

"Okay what is it? What's the surprise, you know how I am about surpri-," 

In the middle of your sentence a bright purple beam illuminated from Peter's backpack just as you began drilling. Both of you stopped for a moment to look and you turned to meet Peter's eyes who were filled with glee like a kid showing his friends his christmas gifts. 

"What the hell is that," you finally asked as you approached his bag. 

He reached down to open it and pulled it out," It's some thing I got while I was with Quill, Groot, and Rocket on our last mission. Remember when I told you we had to go to another planet to save their species from a hostile tribe that was threatening mass genocide? We saved them and they gave us each this as a thank you." 

He handed it to you and watched you examine it. He almost lost focus as he started examining your features like he hadn't seen them in ages. It was small and black, a weird texture that you had never felt before. It looked kind of like a rock but also like a metal object. The purple that illuminated from it seemed to be coming from the top in a star like formation, something that you had never seen before. It was heavy for it to be so small but it still also felt light? Just by looking at it there was no way to pinpoint what exactly it was, but at the best it really resembled a weird advanced rock with a really bright glowing light. 

"Okay, you've told me how but still not what Pete," you said with a smile as he pulled it from your fingers. He walked to the center of the room and placed it in the middle of the floor. 

"I don't really know the name for it, the one they used was very hard to pronounce, but I've been calling it an altair. Watch what it does." 

Peter walked back a few steps until you both were a few feet away and closed his eyes. You watched him with confusion before the light started beaming again until it was bright enough to fill the entire room. You watched as the wind started to pick up but there were no open windows or knocked out walls where you two were, so where was the wind coming from? 

And as if Peter sensed your confusion he reached over and grabbed your hand with his eyes still closed. Just then you noticed the walls start to change and fade away as a new scenery emerged. You watched in disbelief as the room you two just inhabited was now an open stream in the middle of a vast sunset forest. You were now standing in front of a lake while trees surrounded you everywhere you turned. This definitely wasn't anywhere in the city as there were no buildings, no people, nothing around for miles and miles. Peter's eyes opened and his mouth turned up into the biggest smile saying, "It worked! I thought I might've been crazy." 

Your jaw dropped in disbelief when you bent down and stuck your hand in an actual river. "Okay, I think I might be sleeping right now...yeah, I must have fell asleep. This can't be real. Holy shit, this is a really vivid dream." You touched Peter's face as if he was a hallucination and he giggled. His cheeks reddened after the graze of your fingertips and for a moment you almost got caught up in his big brown eyes staring down at you, crinkles to the sides while he smiled. 

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when it first happened. But it's real, I don't quite know how it works but I close my eyes and this is where I end up. I don't know if it's like time travel? Or some sort of travel portal but whatever it is, they were definitely trying to protect it." 

"I guess that's why they were gracious enough to give it to you, they wanted to show you what you were saving those monsters from getting. Little did you guys know it was this..."

"Incredible," Peter finished. 

"How many of those things did they have?" 

"A few thousand. It takes like 100 or something years to produce ten of them. They're pretty valuable."

You sat down on the grass and picked up a small odd looking flower. It was a pinkish purple hue with prism shaped petals, something you had never seen in your life. "Where are we?" 

"I don't know. I don't think of places I just close my eyes and I guess picture it. Maybe this is a vivid illusion and we're still in that building?" 

"Yeah maybe...but this flower doesn't look like anything I've seen on Earth. Look at it," you extended it out to Peter who sat beside you and examined it. His hair flopped over his eyes as he looked down and you couldn't help but smooth it back in its place. You wanted any excuse to touch him, even though you were focused on trying to help him figure this thing out. 

"You're right, this is odd looking. Well, maybe we're on a different planet?" 

You both looked out at the scenery in front of you for any sort of clue. It looked like a normal vast landscape at first but there were small details that made it seem different than Earth. The Sun, for instance, was larger and darker, almost a dark orange to reddish color. The sky was pink and orange like a sunset but it wasn't turning into night like it would on Earth. The grass was green but it wasn't shaped like normal grass blades. Each one was a weird circle shape that looked normal when you didn't examine each individual piece, but up close they stood out as different. 

The water was clear though, but not blue at all, just see through clear. However through all that, the temperature was the most pleasant thing to both of you, it was cool but still warm enough that it felt like a calm summers day coming to a decent end.   
Neither of you said anything for a minute while you both tried to silently digest that you might be on a completely different planet. The possibility shouldnt have been surprising to Peter as he had done that before, but for you this was definitely a new experience. 

"I don't know how you'll top this date," you finally said amongst the peaceful quiet, "...a whole different planet? Gotta say that's a pretty good surprise Parker." He was broken from his entrenched stare of the sky to your sun illuminated face. 

He smiled down at you and thought of a retort, something perfect to say in the moment. But all he really wanted to do was kiss you, so that's what he did, he leaned over and pressed his lips against yours with a hand to your cheek. You leaned into his hand and reached out to grab his arm, feeling the material of his suit around his muscle underneath. Peter's body was warm next to yours as he scooted closer and pulled you in for an embrace, never pulling away his lips. You were glad to finally see what it was like to kiss your once best friend-now lover. It wasn't awkward like you thought it might be, you both took position like you had been imagining it and executed it just right. It felt like your heart might burst out of your chest with this newfound delight, the feeling to your legs starting to give. 

You two stayed that way, tilting your heads every now and again to get a new angle for a perfect kiss. His nose brushed yours as you did until it was against your cheek, warm. His hands went to your back rubbing it before he pulled your hips onto his lap. Your hand slipped as he did and landed right on something you hadn't intended, making Peter whimper slightly against your lips. Before both of you could even get truly into it there was a vibration on Peter's lap where he kept his phone in his suit. You lifted up and he sighed as he dug around for it and pulled it out. You watched his face and couldn't help but want to kiss him again, he looked so adorable with pink cheeks and swollen lips, his hair roughed a bit from your playing in it. 

"Shit, it's Happy." You got up from his lap as both of you stood up and adjusted yourselves before he answered. 

"Hi Happy, what's up."

"Kid, where are you? I got something for you," Happy's voice boomed through the phone. 

"What is it?" 

"Just meet me at the Compound, I'll tell you everything there. I know it's late but this is important." Peter nodded and half smiled at Happy before they got off of the phone. 

"Well it was fun while it lasted," you said a little upset that you couldn't continue your session. You just kept looking at how swollen and red his lips were and how you wanted to feel them against yours again. Both of you were sexually frustrated and this was the first release you'd gotten in a few days, only for it to be taken away so quickly. 

"Don't worry, I'll be in your room as soon as I'm done, okay? Leave your window unlocked for me." You nodded to show you understood and he continued, "Besides, Happy probably won't keep me long, if he does I'll call you." 

He closed his eyes and grabbed your hand again, this time clutching it to his chest before you two were back in the room you came from, in the exact same spot. He brought you down back to your car before kissing you goodnight. He stopped to look in your eyes before he reached behind you to open your door for you, never breaking his gaze.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" 

"Okay," you spoke as you started your car. He closed your door and watched you drive away before you saw him put his mask on and swing away. 

______


End file.
